1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin molded lens, and more particularly, a resin molded lens which does not scratch a switch knob of a seesaw switch which is embedded in a lens of a vehicle interior illumination lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lens of an interior illumination lamp which is installed on a ceiling of a vehicle is a resin molded product, and there is a problem in that a gate remainder occurs when the lens is molded. As a technology for solving the problem, the invention described in JP-A-2009-126041 is known.
The prior art described in JP-A-2009-126041 is to prevent occurrence of weld lines when a resin molded product is formed, in which a resin-made gear which has a center hole with both ends opened in the center portion thereof and a gate disposed in the hole of the center hole, and a shaft body which is pressed into the center hole are provided. In addition, a runner remainder is cut and removed at a portion of a gate remainder by inserting the shaft body into the center hole, and the position of the gate is provided at a place which is positioned at a predetermined height above a rear surface of a disc-shaped body in the center hole.
According to the seesaw switch described in JP-A-2009-126041, it is possible to prevent the gate remainder from being generated when the resin molded product is formed. However, it is difficult to completely prevent the gate remainder, and there is a problem in that scratches occur on the counterpart to be fitted.